A crazy high school romance
by makorra2
Summary: the gang and a few others are in high school read to find out what goes on in there crazy years. SUMMARY SUCKS BUT PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so this is my third story please read and review so um yeah just let me know what you think in the reviews and talk to you soon.

**Korra Smith is 18 years old and goes to Republic City High School. She is the most popular girl in school. Practically every girl envies her and every guy wants to be with her. Korra is captain of the volleyball team and hangs out with her core 7 people witch consists of Asami Sato, Bolin Anderson, Mako Anderson, Tahno Garcia, Iroh Jackson and Howl smith. Korras crush has been mako since there freshmen year in high school but she has never told him anything. Asami on the other hand is dating Iroh. And she also lives with her older brother howl. **

**Korra p.o.v: I woke up to the very very old and annoying alarm. I got up and took a shower. I dried off and put on black ripped skinny jeans, a black tank top with a red and black long sleeve unbutton shirt, with black uggs. I had my hair curled and I was wearing a black beanie. I went downstairs to see that howl had already left. I opened the door to see mako standing there. "hey city boy" I said as we started walking to school. "Um hey korra theres no easy to put this but I liked you for a really long time and I wanted to know if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" mako asked. I was shocked like by shocked I mean shocked. I just did the next best thing I kissed him. He responded quickly. We walked hand in hand up the stairs and we stopped when we heard a voice. "well well well look at the newest couple" iroh said chuckling. "shut up" I said blushing. ****"Wow mako I knew you had good taste but damn, you could do better then that!" tahno said laughing. " Oh shut the hell up" I snapped. "calm down kor you know I love ya sis" tahno stated chuckling.**

**Mako p.o.v: "Hey ,Mako can I talk to you for a minute?" howl asked me. Don't get me wrong howl is a very close friend to me but when it comes to his little sister, korra, he's very over protective. Very."So you are going out with my little sister?" he asked. "um yea." "well then mako I know you very well but if you hurt my sister in any way I will give you the worst beaten you have ever gotten understand? Good, now go back out there to my sister she's wait ing" I walked back out to korra and put my hand around her waist. "lets go to class babe " and we went on to are classes.**

* * *

alright guys so that was chapter 1 please review!


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE** READ! you guys need to review so I know what u think don't just add it to ur favorites review!**

**Korra p.o.v: Mako and I were walking to the cafeteria when we saw a fight getting ready to break out. We got a closer look to see that it was iroh and hasook. **

**Mako pulled me with him up to iroh. "IROH WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Mako yelled. **

**"that stupid little perv kept saying things to persuade asami to come in his room, AND HE ISNT GOING TO TALK TO MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT!" iroh yelled.**

** "I wouldn't mind having you in my room either sweet cheeks" hasook said gesturing to korra. "What the fuck did you just say?" Mako said in a deadly growl.**

** "I said that I wouldn't mind having your fine ass girlfriend in my room!" hasook yelled. That's when mako picked hasook up by his neck. **

**"if you say one more perverted thing about my girlfriend or my girlfriends best friend I will beat the living hell outa you understand?" mako said still growling. "oh yeah one more thing I wouldn't mind korra and asami in my room at the same time either." hasook said.**

** That sent mako flying off. He kept punching and punching. "Babe...Babe!...BABE!" I shouted to try and get him to stop but it didn't work so iroh had to pull him off.**

** Once every calmed down we got are lunch and sat down, Asami stood up and said "Hey if your a senior and your in this school come to my party tonight got it?! Ok you can go back to to your lunches." Asami shouted. "Nice way to get the party out sami." Tahno said while laughing.**

**TIME SKIP TO THE PARTYYYYYYYYYYYYY! **

**Korra p.o.v: I was wearing a red dress that went down to my mid-thigh, a black belt, and red 2 inch heels that made me 5'8.**

**I had my hair down and curled, I was also wearing eyeliner to make my eyes pop. Asami was in the room with me getting ready as well.**

**Asami p.o.v: I was wearing a blue dress that went down to my mid-thigh, with a black belt around it, and blue 2 inch heels making me about the same height as korra.**

**I was wearing mascara and eyeliner making my eyes glow, I left my hair down because its naturally wavy. when I was done I grabbed korra and went down stairs to meet are lovely boy friends.**

**Mako p.o.v: Wow. Korra looked beautiful. I just couldn't help but stare. "See something you like city boy?" korra said smirking.**

**"Yeah I see something I like, a lot." I said smiling. "Oh yeah what's that" korra said still smirking. "You." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her.**

**After we finished that amazing kiss I asked her a question. "So.. see something you like?" I said while lifting up my shirt to reveal my 6 pack abs.**

**"Yeah I do" Korra said blushing. "But I can show how much later on tonight." she said whispering in my ear and nipping it before she pulled away and started walking into the party.**

**God, this girl would be the death of me.**

**Korra pov: I walked into the party to find about 2 hundred people in the sato mansion. I first walked into the kitchen to get me and mako a drink when she showed up. She as in Jenifer, the girl that my big brother fell in love with but she keeps playing him till no end.**

**" well hey korra." What are you doing at a high school party Jenifer?" I spat. "I thought I should drop by to see if your brother was with you" she said smirking. " well jenifer counting that my brother is a sophomore in collage I think he would let me go out by myself" I said walking out of the kitchen "oh and Jenifer howl doesn't like you, you crazy slut" I said smirking while walking to find asami. **

**Once I found her we went upstairs and put are bathing suits on. I was wearing a red Brazilian bikini and asami was wearing a blue one. We went back down stairs to hear all the guys wolf whistles. We didn't care we just grabbed are boyfriends.**

**I took mako's hand and got him changed into some swimming shorts. I took his hand and guided him to the pool. Once we were in the pool I swam over to the far side with mako in tow. "You know I love it when you're shirtless" I said running my finger up and down his 8 pack.**

**"You know I love it when you have your hands on me?" mako said. I wrapped arms around his neck and he picked me up so were waist on waist. Mako then thrust into me and I moaned and started to kiss his neck. We stopped when...**

**ooooooooo cliffy well im not updating until I get at least 2 or 3 reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Korra p.o.v:**

**We stopped when Tahno and Iroh jumped in the pool laughing with asami in tow. "Damn guys you should really get a ROOM!" bolin, mako's brother and one of my best friends said laughing.**

**Just then Lexy and Eska showed up in their bathing suits. If you didn't know Lexy is tahno's girlfriend and is also one of my best friends but Eska on the other hand I consider a friend because she broke bolins heart once already but if it happens again well lets just say it not going to be pretty.**

**We all just talked and had a lot of shots and were on the verge of being drunk. Then someone came up with the brilliant idea to play truth or dare, but we weren't playing it the normal way, we had teams witch were, Bolin and Lexy, Tahno and Eska, Mako and Asami, and Iroh and I. Iroh and I were first so we chose bolin and lexy. **

**"Bolin and lexy dare or double dare?" iroh said. "double dare" they both said in union. "I double dare you two to twerk." I said. They both got out of the pool and started twerking. Lexy was good at it Bolin was cracking everyone up.**

**When they jumped back in the pool tahno swam over to lexy and whispered something in her ear that made her blush. The game went on but that was all that I could remember.**

**I woke up with a massive head ache and felt even worse cause my boyfriend wasn't with me. I walked down the stairs of this huge mansion but I knew where everything is because I practically live here. **

**I walked into the dining room to find asami, mako and iroh, waiting for me. "Hey guys you didn't have to wait for me, im not really hungry". I said sitting next to mako. Just then the butler came and gave us are food.**

**After we all ate we went in Asami's personal living room. Personal meaning its only for asami. "so what are we gonna do today?" Iroh asked. Just then Mako's phone rang. "hello?"... "hey (sniff) bro (sniff sniff)" "bolin whats wrong"... "ok I will be home I like 15 minutes" and then he hung up the phone. **

**"What was that all about?". I asked Mako. "Bolin went to go surprise eska this morning and walked in on her and hasook having sex" mako said in a sad tone. "OH my god that damn bitch is dead" I said as I got my car keys.**

**"Wait korra im coming with you" Asami said. "iroh is gonna come with me" mako said. "alright well meet you guys at your house when were done" I said to mako and gave him a quick kiss.**

**It took 5 minutes to get to the bitches house counting that I was speeding in my jeep. We walked up the stairs to her apartment and the door was locked. I backed up and kicked it down. damn I felt like a BAD ASS! When we walked inside eska and hasook were laying on the couch making out.**

**Asami went around and pulled hasook off of eska and punched him right in his jaw knocking him out. "what the fuck is wrong with you!" she screamed at us. " I told you the next time you break my best friends heart I will hurt you".**

**I said punching her in her face. She fell to the ground and I kicked her In her jaw, chest, and stomach. Due too me and asamis self defense classes that paid off really well.**

**We got back in my car and sped to mako and bolins house.**

** PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Korra's p.o.v**

**I walked in to all the boys sitting on the couch playing call of duty black ops 2. I was confused as ever but I dis-sided not to bring the mood down.**

**"Ahola como estas?" I said to bolin. " Moibien" (I think that's how you spell it im half itallian so lol) "What the hell did yall just say?" Asami said laughing.**

**We just kept on talking, laughing, and more talking. It went on for hours until tahno and lexy showed up and asked if they wanted to go out to the club so both iroh and asami and bolin all went out witch meant that me and mako had the house to ourselves.**

**"So what do you want to do?" Mako said. "How bout this?" I said and kiss****ed him. I sat on his lap facing him and wrapped my arms around his neck.**

**He put his arms around my waist and put his hands on my butt. I then forced my butt hard against his lap making him moan. He then lift me up and carried me upstairs on his bed. I quickly took of my shirt and pants and through them on the floor.**

**He took his shirt off and crawled on top of me slowly. I put my hurried lips to his causing him to moan. While we were kissing I quickly un buttoned his pant and slid them off. **

**We took the rest of are clothes of and quickly got to work. "Ohhhhh makoo!" "UUghhh!" I let the moans escape knowing that know one would here me.**

**when we finished I put my undergarments back on and put on his shirt while he put on his boxers. I crawled in bed and he came up behind me and put his arm around my waist.**

**"I love you korra" mako said breathless. "I love you too" I said as he kissed my temple and with that we fell asleep.**

**When we woke up I took a shower and felt great. I wrapped my towel around me and went to go pick some clothes out.**

**when I walked into mako's bedroom, he was awake but he was just laying down.**

**"Hey babe" Mako said flying out of bed and wrapping his arms around my waist. He put his lips on top of mine and I responded quickly. I pulled away after a couple of minutes.**

**Mako I have to get dressed" I said smiling the slightest bit. "Okay well get dressed" mako said smirking. "Whatever" I said smirking. I then took out some clothes and put them on while mako stared at me.**

**"Did you loose _something?"_ I said seductively as I leaned over him making him fall backwards on the bed. "Mmmm, I think you _want_ something." **

**I said again seductively. "_You_ know what I _want_." Mako said flipping us over so now he was on top. Just then I put my hands on the bottom of his shirt and ripped it off.**

**I then flipped us over and jumped up and ran down the stairs to see iroh, asami, and bolin sitting on the couch, Mako not knowing this ran down the stairs with no shirt on and picked me up until bolin said something "OOOOHHH what were you guys doinn?" bolin said in a funny voice causing everyone to laugh. I gave Mako's shirt back to him and we all sat on the couch the rest of the morning.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tahno's p.o.v:**

**I was on my way to pick up my amazing.. sexy... beautiful girlfriend when she texted me.**

**From: Sexy Lexie;) (well its true don't judge)**

**Hey babe hurry up I really miss u... and I have a surprise for you tonight;)**

**We are spending are winter vacation together and boy was I excited for tonight. It took what seemed like ages to reach her house. "Hey babe" she said putting her bags in the back seat and giving me a quick kiss.**

**"Hey babe, so what do you have planned for us tonight?" I said looking at her with pure love. "Oooohhh you just wait and see" she whispered in my ear and nipping it at the last word. I shivered at the effect she had on me.**

**Once we got back to my house I put her bags on the couch and picked her up bridal style and carried her back to my bedroom.**

**Before I got a chance to put her on the bed she swung her body around so we were waist to waist and my hand on her butt and her arms around my neck.**

**she put her lips to mine and I responded quickly. She quickly jumped off. "get undressed ill be back." I obeyed my girlfriend and got undressed and laid on the bed.**

**A couple minutes later Lexie walked in with her hair down and straight and she had a santa hat on with a white laced bra and a white thong that said ho ho ho on it in red.**

**"LLLLLLexieeeee youuuu look sooo sexyyyy" I said as she ran her nose down my abs. "Well well well Tahno looks like you have been naughty this year" she said sliding down my boxers and her thong.**

**I reached my hand behind her and undid her bra. All she was left in was her santa hat and she looked extremely sexy. "Do you know what I like to do with badddd boys tahno?" she said sliding my dick inside her. "I like to ride them" she said seductively.**

**I flipped us over so now I was on top and in control. "You know you have been a very very naughty girl haven't you?" I said going in and out painfully slowly. "But you've been naughtier" she said flipping us over and started going faster.**

**"OOoohhh fuck tahnoo awwwwwww!" Lexie screamed out in pleasure. "OOooooohhh god damn lexie! I said as she started sucking on my neck still going fast.**

**We both collapsed next to each other during are climaxes. "I love you lexie" I said kissing her forehead breathless. "I love you too my bad boy" she said and kissed me on the lips.**

**We have Nick names for each other like any other couple do, I call he my sexy lexie and she calls me her bad boy. It actually suits me pretty well.**

**Back with mako and korra**

* * *

**Mako p.o.v: Korra and I were sitting on the couch when she spoke up and said something, "Im bored babeeeeee" korra whined. "aww come here" I said and brought her lips to mine.**

**It lasted a few minutes until korra pulled apart and started kissing my neck. "kkkkkkorra (moan) if... if (moan) were nott (moan) goinggggg to goooo (moan) all they wayyy (moan) thennn youuuu (moan) gotta stop" I said stuttering from all the pleasure.**

**"Fine then you already got some last night Mr. Hat trick nice try" she said kissing me on the cheek and getting up to get a bowl of cereal.**

**"Hey I wonder were asami and iroh went." I said walking into the kitchen to get something to eat too. "OOooohh irohh fuck yes yes harder OOOOO irohhhh" we heard asami scream.**

**We both looked at each other and started laughing. "Hey you were the same way last night" I said smirking, while korra's face turned a dark red.**

**"yea yea save it Mr. hotshot you weren't oh so quiet either as I recall you say 'oh korra your the best' now am I right?" Korra said smirking while I blushed a little bit.**

**"Its only because it was true" I whispered in her ear making her shiver.**

* * *

**alright that was chapter five now REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NO UPDATE UNTIL I GET 10 REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Korra p.o.v:**

**We were eating are cereal when Asami and Iroh came downstairs. "Sounds like you two had fun" I said wiggling my eyebrows. "Oh shut it were teenagers what do expect? and as I recall you guys weren't so quiet either" asami said smirking. **

**"What do you know you guys left" I said blushing. "Well right before we left bolin lost his phone so we had to come back in here to find it when we heard you scream then Mako" asami said still smirking**

**"See I told you, you were the first one to scream" mako whispered in my ear as I blushed. "That just proves you drive me crazy" I said and kissed his cheek.**

* * *

**BACK WITH LEXIE AND TAHNO**

**Tahno's p.o.v: Babe that was amazing" I said holding myself over top of her so we are face to face. "I know" she said smirking and lifted her face up to kiss me.**

**This was kinda turning me on cause we were still naked. I broke the kiss and started kissing her neck leaving a huge hicky. I kept kissing lower and lower and lower until I reached it.**

**I then kissed it making her moan kissed all the way back up to her face. After a few more minutes of making out we got dressed and headed to Mako and bolins house.**

* * *

**Korra p.o.v: we were all talking when the most shocking thing happened...**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

** NOT UPDATING UNTIL I GET 15 REVIEWS!**

**Korra's p.o.v: ****We were all talking when Hasook came storming in with a pretty big knife in his hand. Before we even got to process what just happen hasook grabbed me and put the knife to my stomach.**

**"KORRA" Mako screamed and ran after me but it was to late I felt the knife go through me and I blacked out. **

**Mako p.o.v: "Korra" I screamed as I ran to hurt but hasook already stabbed her and ran out the door and all we cared about was Korra. "Asami call 911".**

**I said. "Korra ... Korra.. come on korra stay with me wake up!" I said my voice cracking. Just then tahno and Lexie walked through the door. "Oh my go- KORRA!" tahno screamed and ran over beside me.**

**I was soon pulled away from Korra when paramedics came. "IROH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LET ME GO!.. COME ON I HAVE TO SEE HER! KORRAA! KORRAAAA!" I yelled.**

* * *

**Its been a couple of hours since we have been in the hospital when the doctor came in. Howl, Iroh, Tahno, Asami, Bolin and me all stood up. **

**"Hello son are you here for Korra Jacobs?" he said to me. "Yes, im her boyfriend and that's her brother" I said motioning for howl to come up. "Ok well , well, well your girlfriend is in a coma" he said to me. "But she has a 50 50 chance that she wont wake up, if you wanna say any, words, to her shes in room 676." I didn't even thank him I ran so fast to korras room like the world was ending.**

**And my world might end if she dosent wake up.**

**Korra p.o.v: all I could see is black but I can here things so that should be a sign im not dead. I heard someone walk through the door and came over next to me.**

**"Korra please please wake up"-it was mako-"please korra I love you so much I cant live without you please korra wake up" I felt mako's tear fall on my face. **

**Next thing I knew I felt lips on mine, and not just any lips the were mako's. I didn't even know I was responding to the kiss when my eyes opened.**

**Mako p.o.v: I put my lips down to korra's and I could swear I felt her respond. I pulled away and saw those beautiful , electricfying blue eyes staring into my amber ones. **

**"Korra!" I yelled as I hugged her. "Hey city boy" she said, her voice was raspy and tired like. "well don't just stand there climb in bed with me" she said moving over.**

**I crawled into the bed and she put her head on my chest. "I missed you warmth so much" she said snuggling into me more. "I missed you so much" I said kissing her fore head. **

**"I love you so much Korra" I said. "I love you more" Korra said half asleep. "impossible" I whispered as she fully fell asleep and so did I.**

**NO UPDATE UNTILL I GET 15 REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys for the reviews including my fanfiction bff so go check out her profile at secretdream1**

**Korra p.o.v: I woke up in mako's warm strong arms. "Good morning beautiful, I got some good news for you, doctors are letting you come home today." mako said his face filled with pure love and happiness. "great, is howl still here?" I asked wanting to see my big brother. "yeah everyone is still here, let me go get him". Mako said.**

**A couple minutes later howl came through the door. "Oh my god Korra thank god your ok!" howl said giving me the brother hug. "Howl I love but.. you... gotta let... go... cant ...breathe.." I said. "Im sorry I just didn't think you make it, Korra you cant scare me like that, I cant loose you your all I have left" howl said letting a few tears escape.**

**Howl and I never really talked growing up but when I was 14 and he was 16 are parents died. After they died we realized that were all we have left of them and we became very close but now that im 18 and he is 20 he became my liegal guardian. "I love you to big bro" I said giving a hug and kissing him on his cheek. "Now get out cause I gotta get dressed and then you can take me home" I said and he chuckled and left.**

**I put on a pair of mako's blue and gray plaid pajama pants, grey uggs, a gray holister jacket with a white tanktop underneath, I had my hair down with a gray beanie, and I had my glasses because I was tired and I still hurt. my glasses are black with the square frame, they look like them fake nerdy ones except they don't have tape in the middle and there more square-er .**

**But I must say I look hot for just coming out of the hospital. I walked out of my room to find mako waiting for me. "wow you look hot for being in the hospital, and are those my pants?" mako said smiling. "thank you and yes they are mr. hotshot, were's howl?" I said. "oh i told him i would take you home" mako said. "Go out to the car i gotta use the bathroom, meet you out there in a few.**

**I walked outside and i started walking in the direction where makos jeep was when two tall people stopped me. To be honest they looked like a bunch of gang bangers. "Yo gurll i hope your headin to ma house" one spoke up. I burst out laughing i mean they seriously thought i would go to there house? notttttttttt. once i calmed down i spoke up, "okay you see im wearing mens pajama pants... mens... so that means i have a boyfriend and he wouldn't be to happy if he saw you trying to kidnap me so i suggest you leave me alone" i said but they wouldn't let me go. "What if we didn't give you a choice?" the second one said.**

**I started laughing again. Once i calmed down again i spoke up. "id.. id like to see you try" i said laughing a little. The second one came at me and i quickly punched him in the face and kicked him in the pelvis, he fell on the ground and stayed there. Before i could react the second one had me pinned on the ground faces inches apart. "You better get the hell off of my girlfriend" i heard makos terrifying growl and it even scared me a little.**

**The guy scrambled off of me in fear. "ssssssssssoryyyy mann didntt know she was takennn" the boy said shaking in fear. "were you going to rape my girlfriend? were you not going to give her a choice!" Mako yelled in his terrifying growl, he didn't even give the guy a chance to answer he lunged at him and hit him, i turned my head not wanting to see the damage because knowing mako and how he is over protective of me would not just let him get away with it.**

**I then felt his strong arms lift me up and put me in the car. "are you alright?" he asked me. "Yeah i just want to go home" i said not making eye contact. I clutched makos strong arm and put my head on him. We got to my house in like 8 minutes. "Mako can you please stay with me?" i said looking up at him. "of course i will baby, come on lets go inside." We walked inside my house and we went into my bedroom. I took off my boots and glasses and crawled in bed and mako took off his shirt. He crawled in bed and i put my head on his chest and my arm over his stomach and my hand intwined with his. "How are you always this warm?"i said snuggling closer into him. "Im only this warm when im with you" he said. And with that we fell asleep.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys here's chapter 9, so please review!**

-

Korra's P.O.V: I woke up around 5 p.m. when I had a sharp pain in my stomach where I was stabbed.

"Ahh!" I said as I fell back on the bed, causing Mako to jump.

"Korra! What's wrong?" Mako jumped up and looked at me, his amber eyes full of worry.

"Oh, sorry, you can go back to bed. It's nothing." I said sweetly as possible, but I couldn't, my voice cracked and I let the tears escape.

"Korra I'm here with you to help not to let you cry let me go get the pain killers." Mako said with true concern.

When he got back I took the pain killers and felt a lot better, but I still hurt.

"Babe, are you hungry?" I asked Mako.

"Um, yeah, a little. Wanna got get some Narooks?" he asked me.

"Yeah let me get dressed." I said while he put on his shirt and shoes.

I was wearing the same thing as earlier, Mako's pajama pants, gray Holister jacket, gray Uggs, my glasses, and my beanie. We walked outside and got into Mako's jeep and headed into town.

Once we got there, we walked inside, hand in hand, when the manager spoke to Mako.

"Well hey there Mako!, and who is this sweet girl?" Narook said to mako.

"Hey Narook, this is my beautiful girlfriend Korra." Mako stated and I blushed.

"Why hello Korra, and you guys can sit in that both right over there." Narook said, pointing into the direction of the booth.

"Hello my name is Kya and I will be your server tonight." A middle age woman said. "Can I start you off with drinks?" Kya smiled.

"Um, sure, I'll have a pepsi." I said.

"And I will have a coke." Mako said.

"Alright I'll be back in a couple with your drinks." Kya said and walked away, her brunette ponytail bouncing with every step she made.

"So babe after here do you wanna go to my place for a little bit to see Tahno and the rest there really worried" Mako asked.

"Sure I kinda feel like staying at your house anyhow because your bed is a lot more comfortable." I said smiling.

"Okay guys, here are your drinks. Are you ready to order?" Kya asked.

"I will have the extra hot Flamo noodles." Mako said.

"And I will have the seaweed noodles." I said, handing her are menus.

"Okay I'll shall be back in a couple." Kya said, walking back into the kitchen.

"So why do you think my bed is more comfortable?" Mako said, trying to make small talk.

"Because your bed is warm, soft and it feels like I'm sleeping on a cloud, and because I'm sleeping with you." I said smirking.

"Okay now here's your food call me if you need anything else" Kya said sweetly.

We finished eating, paid our bill, and left to go back to Mako's house.

-

Okay guys so this was just a filler chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated so please review!:)


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I really like the reviews so keep them coming. Here's chapter 10. **

* * *

Mako and I were in the car when my favorite song came on, "Sugar We're Goin' Down by Fall Out Boy."

_*Base and Drums*_

_ "Am I more then you bargained for yet, I've been dying to tell you anything you wanna hear, cause that's just how I am this week. Lie in grass next to the mausoleum, I'm just a notch in your bedpost, but your just a line in a song. Drop a heart, break a name, you've been sleeping in and sleeping for the wrong team, Were going faster in and easier round, and sugar were going down swinging. I'll be your number 1 with a bullet, a loaded god complex c*** it and pull it."_

I sang along while Mako pitched in at the melody. When the song ended we were already at Mako's house.

"Oh my gosh I totally love that song!" I exclaimed as I hopped out of Mako's Jeep.

When we walked inside I was greeted with 3 big bear hugs from, Tahno, Bolin, and Iroh.

"Oh my gosh. Thank god your okay, Kor." Asami said walking up to us.

"Okay, um, guys can't... breathe." I said gasping for air. They all quickly backed and smiled a small 'sorry' smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP TO MONDAY AT SCHOOL.~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking to second period, history, with Tahno when Eska appeared out of nowhere.

"Way to go Korra you got my boyfriend put in jail. What more damage can you do to this world?" Eska stated in her monotone voice.

"First of all, it's not my fault that your boyfriend stabbed me and got put in jail. Second, move out of our damn wa-" I was cut off when Eska kicked me in the exact same spot where I was stabbed.

"AHHH!" I screamed out in pain when Tahno stepped in front of me.

"And what are you going to do? You're a guy, you cant hit me." Eska said with confidence.

"See, the thing that you don't know is that you just kicked Asami's best friend, in the spot that hurts the most, while she's standing right behind you." Tahno said, smirking.

The next thing I knew Eska was on the ground crying. CRYING.

"Next time you mess with my best friend when she is hurt, you better be damn sure you hide because... Well, let's just see." Asami said.

Eska flew off the ground and ran to her next class in fear. The next that I knew, I was in Mako's arms, groaning from the excruciating pain in my stomach. I felt him put me in his Jeep.

About 9 minutes later I guess we pulled up to his house and he got out and took me inside his house. He took me upstairs to his room and set me down. I walked to his bathroom and took some pain killers and crawled in bed with Mako.  
**  
**

* * *

**HEY GUYS SO NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE A LOT MORE DRAMA SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. its over

**Hey guys here's yet another great chapter due to my reviser: InfinityLovexox so go check out her page she has some awesome story's I recommend that you read them, anyhow enough talking and start reading!:)**

* * *

****

Korras P.O.V:

The rest of the week went by pretty fast. It was already Friday night and Asami, Iroh, Mako, and I all decided to go to the club. Asami and I didn't feel like going all out so I put on black ripped skinny jeans and a nice no sleeved light blue shirt that was silky and it had flowy ruffles that went down the middle.

For shoes I had on black 2 inch heels that were sequined with diamonds up the middle strap. For my hair, I had it straight with my bangs to the side. For make up I only had on eyeliner.

Asami was wearing white ripped skinny jeans, and a purple shirt that was just like mine except purple. She had white 2 inch heels that were sequined on the long middle strap and on the one that went straight across by her toes. She had had her hair down and had her bangs braided and going around the side of her hair and clipped.

"OMG! KORRA! You look amazing!" Asami squealed.

"Thank you, and OH MY GOSH! You look amazing too!" I also squealed.

We all got in Iroh's car and drove to the club.

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP TO 2 HOURS IN THE CLUB.~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Everyone was drunk and dancing when I noticed something, Mako wasn't here. I went back down in the hallways were everyone 'did it' when I heard a familiar voice, Mako's.

I opened the door to find Mako and some w*** making out.

"Mako what the f*** are you doing?!" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Go the f*** away Korra, I don't like you, this is my girlfriend, go kill yourself." the alcohol was talking, I knew that wasn't Mako.

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~EARLY THE NEXT MORNING AT KORRA'S HOUSE~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Korra please just let me in" Mako said his voice cracking. I was in my bathroom looking for ways to kill myself. Make the pain go away. I opened my medicine cabnit and got out some pain killers.

I dropped the bottle and about 40 pills fell on the ground. "Korra don't you dare" Mako said scrambling to his feet. I panicked and started shoving all the pills in my mouth. "Korra?!"

"Korra so help me god I will kick down this door." Mako asked."KORRA!" Mako shouted and kicked down the door.

I spit all the pills out on the ground. "Korra! how many pills did you swallow?!" Mako said, growling. "ANSWER ME!" Mako said, growling more.

"NONE!" I said starting to cry. "None.." I said.

"Why the hell would you do such a thing?" Mako asked, still growling.

"I was only doing what you told me to do" I hissed at him.

"Korra you know I didn't mean any of ...please." Mako said in a sad tone.

"Get. Out." I said, hatred in every word that came out of my mouth.

" Please Korra..." Mako said his voice cracking.

"I'm done with you get out!" I said, shoving him hard out the door.

"I still love you and I always will." Mako said, now crying as he left.

I sat on the floor and cleaned up the mess. I got up and walked to my room and fell asleep quickly from all the stress**.**

* * *

**Alright so that was chapter 11 so please review!**


	12. Something New

Korra p.o.v:

It was Monday and I just walked into school to find Mako and Jenifer McHoe making out in front of MY locker.

"Hey if you don't mind to stop sucking faces for a damn minute so I can get my books." I said as they pulled apart.

"She's just mad because I broke up with her, that stupid whore." It broke my heart when Mako said that, I thought he still loved me, but I guess I thought wrong.

"look at her, speechless, nothing to say because she knows she a dumb bitch and a whore if ill say." Mako said again.

I just stood there I felt tears in my eyes. I only let on escape though.

"Alright Mako that's enough cut it the fuck out, We all knew that Korra broke up with you, so cut the shit out and get the hell out of here!" Tahno suddenly came out of know where and snapped.

"Korra are you alright?, Asami told me everything." Tahno said sitting on the floor next to me. The late bell already rung but I didn't care, I probably wasn't going to go to class anyhow.

"Yeah I guess, it just hurts ya know?, I guess all the times he told me that he loved me it was a lie." I said. "Hey you wanna get outta here, I've been wanting to get some starbucks."

I said changing the subject quickly. "Yeah sure I didn't feel like going to social studies anyhow." tahno said laughing.

"I call shotgun" I said hopping in the front seat of my own car.

"wow this is the first time I ever drove your jeep!" Tahno said. I laughed at his childishness , and then I thought, tahno was my first best friend, then we met asami, iroh, mako, and bolin in the 6th grade and became bestfriends since then.

But yeah ever since we were 4 years old tahno always knew how to make me laugh when im sad, smile when im mad, and love me in a brotherly way when no one else would.

"Tahno do you know how long its been since we've been best friends?" I asked him. "Yup, 14 happy years." Tahno said smirking because he remembered how long its been.

"Wow im surprised that you remembered, im glad that were still best friends though." I said glancing at him.

"Yup but to think of it I think when we got really really close friends was in the end of our seventh grade year at your parents funeral, not that we weren't close before just we kinda bonded more." he said not really bringing up the subject about my parents death.

When we walked inside of starbucks we got some coffee and a donut. "Hey kor don't look now but I think a certain waiter is checking you out." tahno said chuckling.

I turned around to see a handsome boy about 19 he had green eyes, blonde hair that was spikey in the front, and you could tell that he was in shape. In shape I mean abs.

"Kor I told you don't look now!" tahno said laughing but when are eyes met I saw him blush a little bit and turn away. "Watch this." I said smirking and walked over to the guy.

"Hi im Korra Jacobs." I said shaking his hand. "Hey im Riley Evans." he said. Wow his voice was hot like H.O.T.T hot.

"Well riley how old are you?" I said putting a flirty smile. "19" he said, "How about you?" he also said. "18, so that means your a freshman in collage?" I kinda asked as a question.

"Yeah I go to the university of republic city, I just graduated from RCHS last year." he said finishing wiping the table down. "Yeah that's where I go now, and hey do you know my brother? Howl Jacobs?" I asked.

"Yeah! as a matter of fact I do! He's the captain of the lacrosse team and the best the school has had in years!" he said excitedly. " well hey it was nice talkin to ya but I have to get back to my friend, but ill talk to you soon right?" I asked.

"Yeah you will." he said. "and korra?" "Yeah?" I asked. "You look beautiful today" Riley said. "Thanks" I said walking back to tahno.

**OOOOOOOOOOO will korra have a new boyfriend? Idk yet but you guys have to tell me in the reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys please review if your reading this. I don't know if you are if I don't see your reviews;)**

* * *

**Korra p.o.v:**

I was walking to Bolin's car. Him and I were going to go some call of duty black ops 2.

When we got there we sat down and well lets just say I beat his ass.

Then all of a sudden when me Bolin where discussing how he thinks I cheated we both heard the annoying high pitch voice ring out, and guess who it was?

Jenifer McHore herself, "Mako what the hell is she doing here?" Jenifer screeched.

"She is hanging out with me." Bolin hissed. "Well if she is going to be here were leaving right maky-maky?" she asked yet again in her high pitch squeaky voice.

"Actually you can stay im meeting up with someone." I said getting up while reading the text riley sent me.

"Wow she is such a pathetic whore, using jealousy to get you back." Jenifer said.

That's it im not going to let this bitch call me a whore and pathetic. "strike 3 bitch." I said as I punched her in her face and she instantly fell to the ground.

"and that's for fucking with my feelings dochebag!" I yelled at Mako and punched him in the nose.

"By whore, bye Bo, Peace the fuck out douchebag." I yelled as I walked outside to go on my 'friend date' with riley.

* * *

**Mako p.o.v:**

It hurt. Not just my nose, me. I had a problem, hell I have a problem, Korra. She's not mine, and I made the biggest mistake of my life. She'll never forgive me. I mean I slept and dated her enemy.

I just did it to make her jealous, make her come back to me. But guess what? The universe fucking hates me and I hate it too. Now she just left, to go meet someone, someone who could be her new boyfriend.

Someone who would never hurt her like I did. I mean I called her a worthless piece of shit. What kind of a fucking person am I? I don't know anymore and I don't wanna know.

This sucks. It fucking sucks. I lost my girlfriend, who I truly love. I lost my best friend, hell he was like a brother, Iroh, I lost my other close friends too, and the worst part about it, I lost my brother.

I'm a fucking monster. A fucking monster. I don't want to live anymore. What is there to live for? Nothing. Bolin will be fine, are father is a billionare business man who travels all the time.

And Asami, Bolin, Tahno, and Iroh all have each other plus korra.

I wont be missed, that's a good thing. At least ill die knowing that I was an awful man.

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the biggest knife I could find.

I then ran upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom.

I took out my phone and texted Korra:

_Im truly so sorry for the pain I caused you, I never meant to hurt you. I love you so much and just remember that. Please promise you will take care of bo. Im taking my life because there is no way to fix this. Please tell bo I love him, iroh that ill miss him, asami that ill miss her, tahno that I will also miss him, and for you to know that ill be watching over you, from heaven or hell, whichever one I go to just know that I will love you forever and always._

with that I pressed send.

I slid down the bathroom wall crying.

* * *

**Korra p.o.v**

I was still waiting across the street from mako's house when I got a text from him.

After I read it I ran into his house as fast as my legs could carry me, he was going to kill himself.

"Korra?! whats going on?!" bolin asked worried.

"Mako's trying to kill himself!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs to his bathroom.

I burst through the bathroom door to find a big knife sitting on the floor next to Mako, and him head in his hands crying.

"Mako? Mako!" I said running over to him wrapping my arms around him.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. I love you too ok? I love you too" I said as I saw him looking at me.

"you cant love from what I done." he said.

" I wish I didn't though but for some god awful reason I still do" I said as he stopped crying.

"And I will always love you, im not going anywhere" I said placing a kiss on his lips.

He was shocked but responded quickly.

After we pulled away I lead him to his bed, and we laid down. He was laying on my chest and I was playing with his hair. And soon we fell asleep.

* * *

**REVIEW:)**


	14. New relationships

**Hey guys just to clarify Korra and Howl's last name is Jacobs sorry for the miss understanding.**

* * *

"Mako I cant be with you right now, you broke my heart, but I will give you the chance to make me yours again, that is if you want to" I said looking down at Mako who was still laying on my chest.

"I know Korra, im so sorry too, I just thought that jealousy would work, but I just ended up hurting you. An yes I will except that second chance." he said looking at me.

After that we talked for a minute and I left and started walking home when Riley's car came out of know where. "Hey Korra, where are you going?". he asked. "Im walking home." I said with a small smile, but stopped when I got a text.

**From: Howl the unstoppable ware wolf (he put that in himself)**

_**Hey come home so we can order some pizza, and someone here is waiting for you.**_

I wondered who was waiting for me. But something invaded my thoughts, Riley. Hey pressed me up to his car door and looked me in the eyes. "You know I really like you Korra, want to be mine?" Riley asked starring directly into my eyes.

"I have... I have.. I have a boyfriend." I lied but technically I didn't because we were together just not together together..

"I can tell your lying now come on, just go out to dinner with me just as friends and then well see where it goes from there." Riley said, I knew he wasn't lying because I could see something in his eyes that I really couldn't explain.

His eyes showed love? honesty? lies?... no not lies because I could see hints of sadness. "Fine, I will go out to dinner with you." I said as I returned the hug that Riley was giving.

I moved away and hopped in the front seat of his 4x4 silver Ram truck.

**~A fancy little time skip to after they eat dinner~**

"Thanks again for dinner, that was really nice of you to take me there." I said smiling as he pulled into my driveway. "Anything for a beautiful girl like you." he stated while I blushed.

"When will we talk again?" Riley asked. "I will text you later." I said winking and giving him a kiss on the cheek but before I could hop out he grabbed me and crashed his lips down to mine.

I felt like sparks flew in all directions when his lips touched mine. When we pulled away for air he smiled at me.

"So, I guess this means you will actually go on a date with me next time?" He said still smiling. "I guess so." I said winking then hoping out of the car.

When I walked inside I was tackled with 2 giant bear hugs. "Guyssssss get offffff of meeeee cant breeeeeathe." I said losing blood from my stomach because of the tight bear hugs.

Howl quickly took a step back but he had to pull Tahno off of me.

"Where the hell were you? I texted you to come home, and then you show up an hour later?" Howl snapped.

"Well sorry, I was out with Riley." I stated. "Wait Riley Evans?, you better be careful, I heard that he is a player and that he broke a lot of girls h-"

"Cut the shit Howl its just rumors, Did Riley tell you that he was player or that he broke a lot of girls hearts face to face? No he didn't, so don't say another word." I said running up the stairs to my fairly big room.

I had my whole right side wall covered with a really big mirror , 1 window, my queen size bed, my 86 inch flat screen T.V, with a red and blue bean bags in front of it.

I plopped down on my favorite bean bag, the blue one, and watched T.V.

* * *

**!Review!**


	15. New lovers

**Korra's p.o.v**

I was currently walking to Mako's House, I needed some comfort. After what happened last night, I was a wreck. Mako answered the door and we sat down on his couch and I explained everything to him.

_I was asleep in my bed when I heard my phone ring, it was just facebook so I laid down and tried to go back to sleep, but sleep never came. I decided to go see Riley since it was only like 7. Once I got to his house I parked my car and jogged up his steps to his door and unlocked it with the spare key he always puts on top of the door for me. When I opened the door I heard moaning. I Walked into Jenny, Howls ex girlfriend and the collage whore having sex with Riley. I ran out the house crying and soon followed by Riley telling me lies and making up stories._

"We have been together for 6 months, I thought we were doing good." I said with a couple tears escaping my eyes.

"Kor, you know your an awesome, amazing, sweet, beautiful girl, and anyone would be lucky to have you." Mako said wiping my tears off with the pad of his thumb.

"Mako?... would it ne wrong to say that the right guy was you all along?" I said staring into his amber eyes.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to ask that." Mako said bringing his lips down on mine.

The kiss was filled with emotions we been having towards each other. Once again I feel complete. For the past 6 months I felt like part of me was missing, now, now I feel complete.

6 MONTHS LATER

It was Christmas eve and I was so excited. I just finished wrapping Mako's present, it was a wide picture frame that was white and in gold writing it said 'Friendship last a lifetime, Love last an eternity.'

In the picture frame was a picture of me and Mako kissing in the gym when I was at volley ball practice, another one with just Mako and Bolin, another one with Asami and Mako, another one with Mako and iroh, Another one with Me, Mako, Iroh, Asami, Bolin, and Tahno.

It was like 4 A.M so I walked back upstairs quietly to make sure that I didn't wake everyone up. Tahno, Lexie, Bolin, Asami, Iroh, My Uncle Unalock, And my Ant Kya were all spending Christmas with me.

I walked back up to my room, and crawled back in my bed with Mako.

A few Hours later I was woke up by warmth beside me leaving. "Aaaaawwwwww Mako, come backkkkk!" I whined. "Come on Kor, everyone is up and downstairs." Mako said putting on a shirt.

After everyone exchanged presents, I gave Mako his. When he unwrapped it I saw him tear up a little, "Korra... Thank you so much! I love!" he exclaimed kissing me on the lips for a quick second, then pulling away.

After he pulled away he stood up and pulled me up with him, he then got on one knee and everyone gasped. "Korra Jacobs, it feels like I've been waiting what seems like a very long time to find someone as special as you, I promise I will never break your heart ever again, I promise that I will love and cherish every minute, second, hour, month, year that I spend with you, so will you accept this promise ring?" Mako said in the most loving way.

"Yes.. yes!" I said hugging him and kissing him. It was perfect.


	16. A new experience

**HEEEEEEEEEY guys im back! please review!**

* * *

Asami and I were at her house getting ready for her gala tonight. I was wearing a sleeveless watertribe gown that went to my ankles.

It started as a light blue at the top the turned darker shades of blue as it reached the bottom.

I had my tumbling down past my shoulders reaching most parts of my back. When we finished I walked down the steps to see Mako waiting for me. Even after all of the years, even after our marriage, he still stares at me with that exciting look in his eyes.

He was wearing a black suit with a navy blue tie. "Wow Korra, you never fail to amaze me, even after all these years." Mako said gazing at me up and down.

"You don't look that bad ether Mr. Hotshot." I said staring into his magnificent Amber eyes. "Well then Mrs. Hotshot, May I have this dance?' He asked me using one of his nicknames for me. "Yes you ma- "Korra! Korra! snap out of it!".

Asami yelled at me as I snapped out of my day dreaming. "Oh sorry I was just... just um... u-". "Dreaming about Mako." Asami said cutting me off.

"Whatever just come on, Mako and Bolin are waiting for us.

It had been a year and we were all together in collage. Asami and Iroh broke up last year and she is now with Bolin. Mako and I are still going strong. I wear the promise ring he got me last year for Christmas everyday.

Asami, Mako, Bolin, and I were all going to the movies to see the conjuring. "Hiii baby!" I said as I ran up to Mako. "Hey babe you ready?" he said after he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeeup." I said hopping in the passenger side. 

Everyone else got in and Mako started to drive

* * *

**Okay hguys I know I haven't updated in a while but here is the next chapter so please review, when you review I'll update faster.**

.


	17. Chapter 17

**Korra p.o.v**

It had been an hour after the movie and we were all at a collage party. Ya ya, I know, your probably thinking what the hell are they doing at a collage party when the graduated? Well we are all still 22 but in mako's case 23. So yeah he we are at the party. I was dancing with asami when someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to see a familiar face. Riley. "what the hell do you want?!" I spat, venom dripping of every word. "Look korra im really sorry, just please forgive me." he said. The thing that made me soften, was his face, he showed he was hurt. "Ok." I said sighing. "Here have this drink." he said and handed it to me. I took it and chugged half of it. A couple of minutes later I started to feel light headed, then I blacked out. I woke up in a dark room. I was on my knees and I felt something cold around my wrist and ankles. I felt my phone vibrate so I used my heel to push it out of my back pocket. It read: _104 unread messages:_

_100 from: my sexy officer3 (_he put that one himself_)_

_2 from: sssssaaaammmii:)_

_2 from: bowlliinn those pins:P__ (yes he put that one himself)_

_from: my sexy officer3_

_Korra where are you? _

_korra? _

_come on korra where are u?_

**I ** hit the resond button and typed rileeyy howsee and pressed send praying to god that he would understand.

"well well well, looks like the little bitch has woken up." a god awful voice rang out, the voice that belonged to riley. "Would've been up sooner if I wasn't drugged." I snapped. Then there it came, the first slap. Im not going to lie it did hurt, but for a guy, he slapped like a bitch. Just then Mako busted down the door and chief beifong and a couple of other officers came in and arrested riley. Mako sensed that I was cold so he took off his jacket and put it on me. "Don't worry baby' he said as he carried me to the car. Once we got home I put on one of mako's old t-shirts and climbed in bet, being greeted by Mako's warmth, and fell asleep with the feeling of being safe and loved .

* * *

_**Please Please review!**_


	18. and two makes?

**Korra p.o.v:**

It had been 2 weeks after the incident. 1 week after the fight. Yes a fight. Between me and Mako, it was because I was hanging out with tahno...

_flash back_

_we had been at the club. We as in the gang. Tahno and I were sitting on the couch talking about how long its been since we saw each other when Mako who had apparently 1 drink to many and excused me and tahno making out. I tried to explain to him that I loved him and me and tahno were best friends not to mention he had a girlfriend. But no, mako insisted he saw us and called me a whore and a bitch, and a slut, and a cheater._

_flash back_ end

so here we are. He keeps texting me pleading me, to talk to him but I cant. There's something I had been hiding for the past two weeks. Im pregnant. Yes, pregnant, with mako's child. I had called Asami, Bolin, and Howl over to tell them. We were all currently sitting in my living room silent until how spoke up, "so what's up sis?" howl asked. "ok... umm.. I don't know how to put this but.. im pregnant..." I said, as my shoes instantly became very interesting. "You... you... you mean im going to be an... ANT?!" Asami eagerly squealed. "And im going to be an UNCLE?!" Howl and Bolin shouted at the same time wich was really weird.

"So you guys aren't mad?" I asked astonished. "No why would we be?, your 22 years old, your an adult." howl said. "ok well sorry to cut the time short but I gotta get Mako in here to tell him so bye love you guys." I said " love you to, stay safe." they said leaving. A couple minutes after I texted Mako he came inside.

"Korra look I-" I cut him off. "Mako. I'm pregnant." I said. He stayed still. " you.. you... you mean im gonna be a... Dad?!" he ran over to me and picked me up and spun me around. "Korra I love you so so much, can yo-" I cut him off again by kissing him. It was slow and filled with a lot of emotion. "I love you to Mr. Hat Trick." I said kissing him again, after we broke apart he got down on one knee. Oh my god this isn't happening this isn't happening. "Korra you are the love of my life, I cant stand being without you, so will you please do the honors, and marry me?" he said with so much love.

"yes. yes, I wil marry you!" I squealed.

* * *

**I know I know short but with a lot of detail. don't forget to review !**


	19. marrige and baby?

**korra p.o.v:**

Today was the day, the day that I get married. It's been 9 months and my baby is due next week! But Mako and I decided that we want the sex of the baby to be a surprise.

But right now I was walking down the aisle, With my father to the left of me. We soon reached Mako and we each said our vowels. "And I now pronounce you, husband! and wife!" the priest said, and then I was swooped off my feet and in Mako's arms. I couldn't believe that he could be so strong, meaning I never thought he could lift up a 9 months pregnant gir- _women._ But after all he has some nice biceps and abs... I trailed off in thought when Mako brought his lips to mine.

* * *

It had been 5 days after the wedding and things were going good. My husband (god I love saying that) and I were currently sitting on the couch, when the unbelieveable happened. my water broke. "Mamamamakoooo...mmmmy water BROKE!" I said but in the blink of an eye Mako was carrying me out of the house and into his truck. He drove super quick to the hospital.

I was quickly rushed onto a stretcher and into the room. "Okay korra push!." the doctor instructed. "UGGGHHHH! MAKO! YOU ASSHOLE! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" I screamed. as I did my final push and then I heard the wailing of a little baby girl.

"Korra whats her name going to be?" the doctor asked. I looked at mako and he nodded and then I looked at my daughter and smiled. "Alexandra" I said smilling. then the doctor gave me Alexandra. "Mako she looks just like you except the eyes and eyebrows" I said laughing. I was so happy, happy at my new family.


	20. alexandra

**Korra p.o.v:**

It was Alexandra, Mako and myself driving to Asami, and Bolin's house where Asami Bolin and Howl were waiting for us. We walked inside and opened the door.

"LET ME HAVE HER!" Asami screamed as she ran over to us.

I gave Alexandra to her ant asami. "Mako she looks just like you, except for the eyes.!" asami said mezmorized by her beauty.

"Let uncle Bolin have a turn!" bolin said walking over to us and picking up Alexandra.

Alexandra giggled and touched her uncles face.

"alright alright, let me see my little neice." howl said coming over and scooping her out of Bolin's arms.

"mom and dad would be proud of you Kor." howl said walking over us and kissing me on the cheek, then kissing my baby on the cheek. "They would be very proud." mako whispered in my ear and wrapped and arm around my waist.

* * *

**4 YEARS**** LATER**

"Alexandra! Come eat breakfast!" I called as my little 4 year old beauty walk out of the bedroom.

"Mommy wheres daddy?" Alexandra asked.

"Daddy got called to the station early because of really mean people wanted to do really mean things to other people." I tried to say in the simplest way a 4 year old child could understand.

"OKay" she said finishing her food.

"Hey Alex, do you wanna go see daddy?" I asked smiling.

"Ya!" she cheered and ran to go get her shoes.

She came back out and we left. Once we pulled into the station she saw Mako and ran out of the car as fast as she could.

"Daddy!" she squealed. "Hi my little princess, how are you today?" mako asked kissing her and picking her up.

"And how is my beautiful wife today?" Mako asked and gave me a quick kiss.

"Perfectly fine and Bolin and asami are taking Alexandra tonight because they want to hang out with her and so does Austin (there son), and so you know what that means..." I trailed off. "alone time " I whispered in his ear then nipped it.


End file.
